Transcripts/The Cutie Mark Chronicles
Episode: The Cutie Mark Chronicles ---- Sweetie Belle: Are you sure about this, Scootaloo? I've never even heard of a pony zip-lining before. Scootaloo: Neither have I, but Spike told me it was awesome! (crash) Apple Bloom: See anything? Scootaloo: Tree sap and pine needles, but no cutie mark. Sweetie Belle: Plan B? Scootaloo: Yeah. You know where we can find a cannon at this hour? (a moment of nervous silence) It's no use! No matter what we try, we always end up without our cutie marks. And surprisingly often covered in tree sap. Sweetie Belle: Maybe we should do something less dangerous? Like pillow testing. Or flower sniffing. Apple Bloom: This town is full of ponies who have their cutie marks. Why don't we ask them how they did it? Sweetie Belle: That's a great safe idea. Scootaloo: Yeah! And we can start with the coolest pony in Ponyville. Apple Bloom: Applejack! Sweetie Belle: Rarity! Scootaloo: Come on, guys, I said "cool"! You know who I'm talking about. She's fast. She's tough. She's not afraid of anything! Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle: Pinkie Pie? Scootaloo: No! The greatest flyer ever to come out of Cloudsdale. Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle: Fluttershy? Scootaloo: No! Rainbow Dash! Apple Bloom: Oh! Yeah, that makes much more sense. Sweetie Belle: Of course! Scootaloo: Let's do it. Let's find how Rainbow Dash found her cutie mark! Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle: YEAH! Sweetie Belle: Aah! Uuh! All three: (grunt) theme song] Applejack: Get back here, you thievin' vermins! Apple Bloom: Thievin' what now? (crash) Applejack: Apple Bloom! Apple Bloom: Hey sis! How'd you get your cutie mark? Applejack: I never told you that story? Scootaloo: Hey! I thought we were gonna ask Rainbow Dash. Apple Bloom: We need all the help we can get. Scootaloo: Fine. Applejack: Why, shoot. I was just a little filly. Even littler than y'all. (flashback) Applejack: I didn't want to spend my life at a muddy old apple farm. I wanted to live the sophisticated life, like my Aunt n' Uncle Orange. So I set out to try my luck in a big city. Manehattan! The most cosmopolitan city in all of Equestria. Caesar: Ey! Outta the way, you rude! Applejack: I knew I'd find out who I was meant to be in Manehattan. Little Applejack: Aunt Orange! Uncle Orange! Thank y'all so much for lettin' me stay! Aunt Orange: "Y'all". Ahahaha... Isn't she just the living end? Uncle Orange: (chuckle) How quaint. Aunt Orange: Don't worry. We'll have you acting like a true Manehattanite in no time. Gentlestallion: And how are you finding good old Manehattan? Little Applejack: Oh, it's simply divine. Aunt Orange: Very well said, my dear. Little Applejack: Although, I must admit the city noise took some getting used to. Where I'm from, nights are so quiet you seldom hear a peep until the roosters wake you. Gentlemare: The... what? Gentlestallion: I say, my dear, what in the world is a "rooster"? Little Applejack: (in thoughts) What's he talking about? What do I say? I don't wanna look like a fool. Aunt Orange: Dinner is served. Little Applejack: Thank goodness. Being a city pony's hard work. I'm so hungry I could eat a... Little Applejack: Cock-a-doodle-doo... Oh, I wonder what Granny Smith and Big Macintosh are up to. I bet they're applebuckin' their way through the Red Delicious trees. Oh, what I wouldn't give for just one bite... Applejack: I never felt so homesick in all my days as I did right then. Applejack: It was amazin'! A rainbow pointin' right back to... home. In that moment, it all became clear. I knew right then just who I was supposed to be. That's when this here appeared. (end of the flashback) Applejack: I've been happily workin' in the farm ever since. There they are! Get back here, ya thievin' vermins! Sweetie Belle: Mmm... That was such a sweet story! Scootaloo: Sweet? Try sappy. Bleh...Come on! We've got to find Rainbow Dash and hear the cool way to get a cutie mark. All three: (scream) Fluttershy: All right, little ones. This way. This way. You really should be more careful. Somepony could get hurt. Why you in such a hurry anyway? Scootaloo: We're trying to find Rainbow Dash, so we can hear how she earned her cutie mark. Fluttershy: Oh, that would be interesting. You know, I wouldn't have gotten my cutie mark if it weren't for her. Scootaloo: Rainbow Dash?! Really?! Fluttershy: Oh yes. It all started at Summer Flight Camp. (flashback) Fluttershy: You'd never guess, but when I was little I was very shy. And a very weak flyer. Dumb-bell: (laughter) Nice going, "Cluttzershy"! They outta ground you permanently. Hoops: HA! My baby brother can fly better than you! Fluttershy: It was the most humiliating moment of my life. And then, out of nowhere... Little Rainbow Dash: Leave her alone! Hoops: Ooh, what are you gonna do, "Rainbow Crash"? Little Rainbow Dash: Keep making fun of her and we'll find out! Dumb-bell: You think you're such a big shot? Why don't you prove it? Little Rainbow Dash: Whaddya have in mind? (on a race) Hoops: You're going down! Little Rainbow Dash: In history, maybe. See you boys at the finish line! Little Fluttershy: (falls) (screams) Fluttershy: I've never seen such beautiful creatures. Butterflies don't fly as high as my cloud home. And I've never been near the ground before. : What is this place : filled with so many wonders? : Casting its spell : That I am now under : Squirrels in the trees : and the cute little bunnies : Birds flying free : and bees with their honey : Hooneeeeey! : Oooh, what a magical place : and I owe it all to the pegasus race : If I knew the ground had so much up its sleeve : I'd have come here sooner, and never leave : Yes I Love Everythiiiiiiiiiing! (big explosion) Little Fluttershy: Shhh. It's okay. You can come out. Everything's okay. There's nothing to be afraid of. Fluttershy: Somehow I had the ability to communicate with the animals on a different level. (end of the flashback) Scootaloo: Wait, wait, wait. What happened to Rainbow Dash? What about the race? Fluttershy: Oh. Well, I wasn't there, so I don't really know what happened. Scootaloo: Come on, Crusaders. We've gotta find her. Besides, I can't take any more singing. Sweetie Belle: Maybe my sister knows where she is? Bye, Fluttershy! Fluttershy: Bye, girls! Scootaloo: How do we get roped into this? Oh, we'll never hear Rainbow Dash's story. Rarity: Are you girls still obsessing over your cutie marks? Sweetie Belle: Of course! Most other fillies at school already have theirs. Rarity: Mmm, I know how you feel. For the longest time I couldn't figure out why I didn't have mine. (flashback) Rarity's teacher: Well done, Rarity. Your costumes are very nice. Little Rarity: Nice? They need to be spectacular! And the performance is tomorrow! Rarity: I tried every trick I could think of, but nothing seemed to work. The costumes just weren't right. And the play opened that night! Little Rarity: Maybe I'm not meant to be a fashionista after all. What's going on?! Rarity: I had no idea where my horn was taking me. But unicorn magic doesn't happen without a reason. I knew this had to do with my love of fashion and maybe even my cutie mark! I knew that this was... MY DESTINY! Little Rarity: A ROCK?! That's my destiny?! What is your problem, horn? I followed you all the way out here for a rock?! Dumb rock! (big explosion) Little Rarity: Aaah! (end of the flashback) Scootaloo: Ugh! These namby-pamby stories aren't getting us any closer to our cutie marks! They're all about finding who you really are and boring stuff like that. Rarity: Yes, Scootaloo, that's exactly... Scootaloo: Come on, girls! We need action! We need Rainbow Dash! Twilight Sparkle: As a young filly in Canterlot, I always wanted to go to the Summer Sun Celebration, where Princess Celestia raises the sun. (flashback) Twilight Sparkle: And I saw the most amazing, most wonderful thing I've ever seen. I poured myself into learning everything I could about magic. My parents decided to enroll me in Princess Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns. It was a dream come true! Except for one thing... I had to pass an entrance exam! Examiner 1: Well, Miss Sparkle? Examiner 1: Well, Miss Sparkle? Examiner 2: (cough) Little Twilight: (groan) Examiner 3: (yawn) Examiner 1: We don't have all day. Twilight Sparkle: I knew this was the most important day of my life, that my entire future would be affected by the outcome of this day and I was about to blow it! Little Twilight: I'm sorry I wasted your time. (big explosion) Princess Celestia: Twilight Sparkle. Little Twilight: Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean... Princess Celestia: You have a very special gift. I don't think I've ever come across a unicorn with your raw abilities. Little Twilight: Huh? Princess Celestia: But you need to learn to tame these abilities through focused study. Little Twilight: Huh?! Princess Celestia: Twilight Sparkle, I'd like to make you my own personal protege here at the school. Little Twilight: HUH?! Princess Celestia: Well? Little Twilight: YES!!! Princess Celestia: One other thing, Twilight. Little Twilight: More? My cutie mark! Yesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyes... (end of the flashback) Twilight Sparkle: ...yesyesyesyes... (continues) Apple Bloom: Okay, okay. Sweetie Belle: We're happy for you, Twilight. Scootaloo: Yeah, thrilled. Let's get out of here while we still can. Twilight Sparkle: ...yesyes, YEEEES! Passerby: Are you okay? Twilight Sparkle: (giggle) Um... yes. Scootaloo: Aaargh, why don't ever smash into Rainbow Dash?! Pinkie Pie: You're looking for Rainbow Dash? If I was her, I'd be at Sugarcube Corner. Of course, if I was anyone, I'd be at Sugarcube Corner. Hey! I have an idea! Wanna go to Sugarcube Corner? Sweetie Belle: Well, we're sort of looking for Rainbow Dash, so we can hear how she got her cutie mark. Pinkie Pie: Cutie mark? Come with me and I'll tell you how I got mine! Scootaloo: (moan) Why not? Pinkie Pie: Alright! (flashback) Pinkie Pie: My sisters and I were raised on a rock farm outside of Ponyville. We spent our days working the fields. There was no talking. There was no smiling. (sigh) There were only rocks. We were in the south field, preparing to rotate rocks to the east field. Then all of a sudden... (big explosion) Pinkie Pie: I've never felt joy like that before. It felt so good I just wanted to keep smiling forever. And I wanted everyone I knew to smile too, but rainbows don't come along that often. I wondered, how else could I create some smiles? Pinkie's dad: We better harvest the rocks from the south field. Pinkie's mom: Pinkamena Diane Pie! Is that you? Little Pinkie Pie: Mom! I need you and dad and the sisters to come in. Quick! Little Pinkie Pie: Surprise! You like it? It's called... a party! Oh. You don't like it. (Pinkie's family explodes into joy) Little Pinkie Pie: You like it! I'm so happy! (end of the flashback) Pinkie Pie: And that's how Equestria was made. Scootaloo: Wha... huh? Apple Bloom: Look! We're here! Pinkie Pie: Maybe on the way home I can tell you the story of how I got my cutie mark. It's a gem! Sweetie Belle: Oh, come on. She's just being Pinkie Pie. Scootaloo: Ugh... Scootaloo: Rainbow Dash! You're here! Rainbow Dash: I hear you're looking for my cutie mark story? Scootaloo: (sigh) You have no idea what I've been through today to hear that story. Rainbow Dash: It all happened during the race at Flight Camp, where I stood alone against all odds to defend Fluttershy's honor. I've never flown like THAT before. That freedom was unlike anything I've ever felt. The speed, the adrenaline, the wind in my mane... I liked it! A lot. Little Rainbow Dash: Ow! Hoops: Later, Rainbow Crash! Little Rainbow Dash: Hey! Rainbow Dash: Turns out the only thing I liked more than flying fast... was winning! Most people thought that the Sonic Rainboom was just an old mare's tale. But that day... The day I discovered racing... I proved that the legends were true. I made the impossible happen! (end of the flashback) Rainbow Dash: And that, little ones, is how you earn a cutie mark. Cutie Mark Crusaders: Wooooow... Fluttershy: Wait a second. I heard that explosion. And I saw the rainbow too. Rainbow Dash, if you hadn't scared the animals, I never would have learned I could communicate with them and gotten my cutie mark. Pinkie Pie: I heard that boom! And right afterwards there was this amazing rainbow that taught me to smile. Applejack: When I got my cutie mark, I saw a rainbow that pointed me home. I bet it was your sonic rainboom! Rarity: There was an explosion I could never explain when I got my cutie mark. Twilight Sparkle: This is uncanny! If that explosion didn't happen when it did, I would have blown my entrance exam. Rainbow Dash, I think you helped me earn my cutie mark too! Pinkie Pie: We all owe our cutie marks to you! Fluttershy: Do you realize what this means? All of us had a special connection before we even met. Rarity: We've been BFFs forever and we didn't even know it! Applejack: Come here, y'all. (group hug) Pinkie Pie: I love you, guys! Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle: Awwww... Scootaloo: Ewwww... Gimme a break. Come on, Crusaders! Maybe we just need to try zip-lining again. Eghh... Fluttershy: Hey. How about a song? Scootaloo: NOOOOO! Twilight Sparkle: Dear Princess Celestia. Today I learned something amazing. Everypony everywhere has a special magical connection with her friends, maybe even before she's met them. If you're feeling lonely and you're still searching for your true friends, just look up in the sky. Who knows? Maybe you and your future best friends are all looking at the same rainbow. Spike: Gross! When did you get so cheesy? Twilight Sparkle: Just write it, Spike. Category:Transcripts